


【双leo/奥利奥】杀死弗朗明戈（一辆车/小妈文学）

by Eldorado3o



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小妈文学预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldorado3o/pseuds/Eldorado3o
Summary: 吴磊看着新闻图上，身肢舒展地跳着舞的男子，黑色紧身服将他略微瘦削的少年身骨牢牢裹住，只隐约从用来装饰的黑纱里，透出好看的腰身形状来，黑色流苏落在挺翘的臀尖，荡起了阵阵涟漪。他浑然不觉汗湿的黑发贴在洁白的额前，半眯着双眸的样子，倒是真真像极了一只高傲的黑猫。向来觉得宠物麻烦不已的吴磊，突然对养猫提起了兴趣。
Relationships: 吴磊/罗云熙
Kudos: 44





	【双leo/奥利奥】杀死弗朗明戈（一辆车/小妈文学）

**Author's Note:**

> 小妈文学预警！一辆6.5k左右的车，想清楚再阅读哈！

《杀死弗朗明戈》

老爹第一次把小妈带回来的时候，吴磊当即在心里就骂了一句老东西真不是人，未成年也搞。  
后来才知道，小妈竟然足足比他大了11岁，这与那张极具欺骗性的，宛如高中生一般的脸蛋完全对不上号。  
小妈名叫罗云熙，早年还不叫现在这个名字，原来还是个小有名气的小明星，吴磊百无聊赖地浏览着排版看起来就具有年代气息的网站页面，虽然小妈是偶像歌手出身，粉丝却十分自视清高地，称他为艺术家。  
吴磊看着新闻图上，身肢舒展地跳着舞的男子，黑色紧身服将他略微瘦削的少年身骨牢牢裹住，只隐约从用来装饰的黑纱里，透出好看的腰身形状来，黑色流苏落在挺翘的臀尖，荡起了阵阵涟漪。他浑然不觉汗湿的黑发贴在洁白的额前，半眯着双眸的样子，倒是真真像极了一只高傲的黑猫。

向来觉得宠物麻烦不已的吴磊，突然对养猫提起了兴趣。

吴磊回家的次数开始莫名其妙地多了起来，是夜，当他与一群狐朋狗友嗨完了回到家，喝了不少酒有些微醺的吴磊原是打算直接上楼回房间的，一抹白色的身影让他停下了步伐。

藕节一般玉白纤细的指节捧住一只装了牛奶的玻璃杯往嘴边送，见到吴磊倒也没什么太大的反应，笑着从厨房往客厅走来，“这么晚才回来啊？”  
随着人渐渐走近，吴磊看清楚了人唇边的一圈乳白色奶渍，也将他伸出粉嫩舌尖一一舔舐掉奶渍的动作尽收眼底。  
吴磊的忍不住做了一个吞咽的动作，视线不由自主地上下打量起了罗云熙。

室内的暖气打得很充足，罗云熙只穿了一件长度只能勉强遮住腿根的白色毛衣，一边圆润的肩头从过大的圆形领口里偷偷跑了出来，一双笔直修长白花花的腿就这样暴露在空气里，偏偏当事人并未觉得在正值血气方刚年纪的继子面前这样，有何不妥。

“你爸爸最近出差谈生意去了，我睡不着只好下来喝点热牛奶啦，”罗云熙迈着步子向沙发走去，将杯子放置在茶几上，像一只慵懒的猫咪那般，趴在沙发靠背上侧过身，弯着一双好看的眼睛直勾勾地看向吴磊，“不如你帮我涂指甲油吧？我左手给右手涂实在太不方便啦。”

是该拒绝的。  
可是吴磊在对方灼热的视线里，鬼使神差地败下阵来。  
他从来没有帮别人做过涂指甲油这种事，吴磊接过罗云熙递过来的东西，黑色的液体被好整以暇地禁锢在透明瓶子里，重新迎上他的目线。  
难以言喻的墨色翻涌在他盈着笑意的眼底，只一瞬，却被吴磊悉数捕捉。

吴磊弯着腰托着他的右手，貌似专心致志地帮他涂抹着那与他自踏入吴家一来，一贯的清纯形象格格不入的黑色甲油。明明是削瘦且比自己小了一圈的手，触感却十分柔软，连带着手心里腾起的温热也有些烫人。  
也许是因为酒精的作用，吴磊涂得其实并不算很好，罗云熙却也不恼，不知不觉间将身子也压低了一些，仿佛他对吴磊如何给他染指甲特别感兴趣一般。  
毛衣领口随着人的动作敞得更加开了几分，吴磊稍一抬眼，便可以瞧见他垂下的睫羽，无意识微微嘟起的粉嫩双唇，形状姣好的锁骨，以及……胸前被毛衣磨蹭得泛红挺立的两点。

不知道最后是怎么涂完的，罗云熙似乎很满意，端着牛奶上楼前仍是笑着对他说，“小少爷从我这儿学会了这个，可别用去讨别的漂亮孩子欢心啊。”

家族旅行的时候，小妈会幼稚得像小孩子似的，把自己整个人丢进雪里，再左右翻滚上几圈，甚至还捧起积雪津津有味地品尝，听他同老爹撒娇说，大概是因为白雪像他喜欢特别吃的冰淇淋，可需要保持身材的他一次也不能吃。  
那副可怜巴巴仿若受了天大委屈的模样，吴磊一边觉得不屑的同时，又觉得一把年纪的老头子，立即买下了旁边店里所有冰淇淋的傻逼行为，也不无道理。

当晚，亮着昏黄光线的度假别墅走廊，吴磊一把拉过只穿着浴衣，正准备去泡温泉的罗云熙，打算跟他深入探讨一下，冰淇淋的不同吃法。

动作幅度太大，慌乱间带翻了一旁的花瓶，脆弱的瓶身碎裂的声响在安静的走廊内显得十分刺耳。

“怎么了？”走廊另一头刚出房门的老头子闻声问了一句，他也穿着浴袍，看样子应该也是打算去往私人温泉。

吴磊将罗云熙狠狠地压制在转角处，并用右手捂住了他的嘴巴不让他发出一点声音，探出半个身子扬声回道：  
“就是一只不听话的小猫儿而已，我会收拾的。”

待老头子不疑有他地下楼去，脚步声渐远，吴磊重新将视线投在面前圆睁着眼睛面色惊慌失措的人脸上，昏暗的灯光下，他能清楚地看到，罗云熙的根根分明的睫毛都在不安地颤抖着。  
怀里的人并没有放弃挣扎，呜呜声从喉咙里低低地跑了出来，吴磊不给他逃跑的机会，另一只手扣住他的腰，强硬地往自己房间里带。  
“别这么迫不及待宝贝儿，待会儿有的是时间慢慢叫给我听。”

甫一进门，吴磊便把人压在门板上，捏住罗云熙的下巴让他被迫昂起头接受自己如狂风骤雨般降临的亲吻。  
罗云熙的唇瓣柔软极了，仿佛天生就适合与人接吻，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，吴磊偏着头含住他的下唇色情地吮吻着，呼吸热络地交融在一起。

他并不急着攻破罗云熙紧闭着的牙关，他的右腿抵进人的双腿之间，若有若无地抵蹭着他敏感的大腿内侧，浴衣几经折腾，摇摇欲坠地搭在罗云熙的肩上，胸前是一片快要隐藏不住的春意。  
捏住他下巴的手移至罗云熙的后脑处，手指插入他的黑发间，将他往自己的方向带了带，一手从他的浴袍前襟里伸了进去，有些微凉的手掌握住了他的腰侧，覆着薄茧的指腹揉捏着罗云熙腰上的软肉，酥麻感顺着神经末梢传至大脑，罗云熙不由得轻颤着身体，试图躲避吴磊在他腰间作乱的手，一声轻吟从齿间泄出，吴磊抓住时机将自己的舌头伸了进去，抵住逃无可逃的软舌，尽情掠夺人口腔里的每一分甜蜜。

很久很久以前，他就想这么做了，也许是在帮他染甲油那天晚上，上楼之后竟然满脑子都是只穿着一件白毛衣的身影；也许是自己某日晚归，从父亲房里传出压抑又引人遐思的喘息时；也许更早一点，从见到他的第一眼开始，他便想像现在这样，将人紧紧地揉在怀里，让他无处可去，只得与自己放肆唇舌交缠。  
甚至……再做一些更过分的事情。

房间里充斥着凌乱的呼吸声，与亲吻发出的暧昧声响，罗云熙将双手抵在吴磊胸前，试图隔开一些二人的距离，可被亲得几乎全身软下来的他，这个动作更像是欲拒还迎的撒娇。  
他的双唇被亲得有些红肿，吴磊终于结束这个长长的深吻时，他宛如劫后余生一般，微眯着双眼放空地看着面前不知哪里，来不及吞咽下的水液顺着他的唇角流下，水光潋滟的唇瓣微张轻喘着，慢慢补充着方才被人过分掠夺的空气。

落在颈间的吻让他回过了神，显然吴磊并不打算轻易放过他，吴磊一点一点舔舐着他洁白的脖颈，不时用牙齿叼起一点皮肤轻咬着，留下了仿若一朵朵梅花落在雪地上的点点红痕。  
“呜……别……别留痕迹……”  
罗云熙的双手有气无力地搭在他的肩上，似是受不了刺激地开口说道。  
闻言，吴磊低声笑了笑，湿热的气息打在罗云熙的肩窝处，让他又下意识地瑟缩了一下身体。吴磊含住他的耳垂舔弄了一番，更是坏心地朝他耳朵里吹了吹热气，带着笑意用只有罗云熙才能听清的音量说道：“别装了，你巴不得我现在就把你按在地上，狠狠地操对吧？”

纯真的表象可以骗过任何人，可是向吴磊投来的意味深长的眼神，吴磊不会会错意。

双目相接，两人保持着欲吻不吻的距离，罗云熙一改方才抗拒的态势，借着搭在吴磊肩上的双手，像一只慵懒的猫咪，往吴磊怀里蹭了蹭，他的唇边漾开了一个得逞的浅笑，伸出湿软的舌头舔了舔吴磊的嘴唇，又饱含暗示地舔了一下他凸出的喉结。  
“那吴小少爷可千万一定要……”  
他抬起右腿，足尖轻蹭着吴磊的腿徐徐向上，白嫩的一条腿从散开的浴袍里露了出来，如贪心的小蛇一般，缠上了吴磊的大腿挨蹭着，吐出了它的信子。  
“操死我。”他在吴磊耳畔甜腻地低语。

抽掉那根多余的浴袍腰带，没有了束缚的浴袍瞬时散了开来，可怜兮兮地挂在人的臂弯上，吴磊这才发现，他放言要好好收拾的这只小猫咪，浴袍下面，甚至连内裤都没有穿，泛粉的事物挺翘在腿根处，前端还流着透明清液，楚楚可怜地等待着被抚慰。  
吴磊一手揉上了他的臀瓣，仿若在揉上好的糯米团一般，罗云熙的身形看上去有些偏瘦，臀部却是肉感十足，手感柔软程度让吴磊忍不住加大了一些力度去欺负。  
“连内裤都没穿，小妈这么饥渴啊？是等着被我操呢，还是等着被老头玩呢？”  
话语间，吴磊已然在他雪白的胸前留下了不少深浅不一的吻痕，不等罗云熙回答，吴磊开始玩弄起他早就想尝尝味道的红豆来。  
先是试探性地舔了舔，尔后含在嘴里模仿着婴儿吮吸的动作，仿佛他真的可以从里面吮出奶水来那般，更是毫不吝啬地发出“啧啧”的声音。  
罗云熙被人前后亵玩着，偏生他的身体又敏感到不行，欲望又得不到疏解，只好向前挺腰，企图让人碰一碰自己的前面，周身皮肤因为动情而泛起淡淡的桃粉。  
“别玩了……又……又不会出奶……”  
他的声音已经染上一丝喑哑，混合着几分麦芽糖一般的甜腻，又好比猫尾巴那样轻轻撩拨着吴磊的心。  
原本只是一小粒的奶头，被他舔弄得肿胀不已，吴磊不信邪地用舌尖抵弄着他的奶缝，好像真的要从他这里弄出点奶水来才好。  
直到把他胸前弄得一片狼藉，吴磊才满意地暂时放过，三两下脱掉了自己身上的T恤和长裤，重新把人抵得更无处可逃，寻着他不时发出舒服呻吟的双唇吻了上去。  
他十分迷恋罗云熙臀瓣的触感，一双大大的手掌像是落入了棉花糖陷阱而浑然不知，揉得罗云熙奶白的臀部肌肤宛如浸染上了新鲜的石榴汁。

罗云熙有些难耐地将手探向了吴磊身下被内裤包裹着，鼓起的一大包，直奔主题地自内裤边缘钻了进去，碰到了那处火热时，烫得他不觉烧红了面颊。  
“太……太大了吧……”  
他一边呢喃着，一边拉下对方穿着的黑色内裤，彻底将硬挺不堪的事物放了出来，他亲手释放了牢笼里的巨兽。  
艰难地将吴磊的阴茎同自己的一同握住磨蹭着，罗云熙的手比起吴磊的小上了不少，单纯的挨蹭似乎无法满足他现在的情潮，因此动作也显得有些急躁了起来。

正当他沉溺在物事相蹭带来的快慰时，吴磊的一手悄无声息地揉开了他的臀缝，并且试探性地将一根手指埋进去了一个指节。  
“呜……”  
罗云熙有些站不稳的瘫软在他怀里，如小猫一般嘤咛了一声，咬着自己的下唇努力使自己放松下来，去接纳吴磊的手指。

缓缓将手指推进，内里的火热肠壁立即包裹了上来，就好比等待他造访已久一样。忍耐的感觉并不好受，吴磊恨不得现在就将人按在身下，再将自己的硬挺送进去，狠狠地操弄一番。  
“怎么这么紧？放松一点，他昨晚没有操你吗？”  
“别……别说了……”  
为了方便扩张，吴磊抬起罗云熙的一条腿让他圈住自己的腰，手指按压着他柔嫩的肠肉，等到感觉那处不再那么紧致之后，再缓缓添加了一指，模拟着交合的动作抽插着。  
对内里来说过于粗砺的手指，每一个细小的动作带来的快感都十分的具体，指腹碾压过某一点时，罗云熙宛如一条受惊的鱼，难以抑制地扭着身体呻吟出声，甚至无暇再顾及抚慰自己的硬挺。

发现了这一点的吴磊，坏心地将手指增加到了三根，更是毫不留情地抽送了起来，罗云熙想要摆脱这种官能支配，却提不起气力挣脱，只得任人用手指亵玩着他最私密的地方，最终没有守住精关，在人加速抽插的时候，哼唧着射了出来，白灼打在人肌肉形状诱人的腹部。  
吴磊抱住射精后脱力的有，方才用于扩张的手指沾满了不明液体，他胡乱地抹了抹罗云熙射出的东西，抹在了他原就一片狼藉的胸前，顺便又拧了一把挺立在空气中的红点。  
“只是用手指，就能把你操射，小妈怎么这么欲求不满啊？还是说他根本没办法满足你呢？”  
嗤笑着说完这句，吴磊将人整个抱了起来，让罗云熙藕白的双腿圈住自己的腰，没有浴袍庇护的半个后背接触到冰冷的门板，激得罗云熙从高潮的余韵里清醒过来了不少。

在觉察到吴磊硬挺且高热的硬挺抵在他湿热的穴口时，罗云熙登时一句反驳的话也说不出来了，他死死扣住吴磊的肩头，深怕下一秒自己会掉下去一般。  
仿佛对待猎物势在必得的狮子，吴磊用下身前端蹭了蹭罗云熙的会阴，尔后再一挺身，将茎头插了进去，手指的尺寸毕竟不比真刀实枪，只进入了一小部分，罗云熙便有些受不了地皱起了眉，像是怕吴磊毫不怜香惜玉蛮横地干进去，他讨好似地亲了亲吴磊的双唇。  
吴磊却并不吃他这一套，眼眸里的墨色更加深沉了几分，明明才进去了茎头，贪吃的内里就食髓知味地迎了上来，让他再也无法忍耐下去，将整根都埋了进去，被柔软火热的内壁包了个严严实实。

出现在他梦里许多次的场景，在这一刻终于得到了实现，完全被撑成他形状的蜜穴吸得他爽到差点缴械，吴磊低下头吻住了罗云熙那被蹂躏得艳红的嘴唇情难自制地抽插了起来。  
几乎全根抽出，再尽数没入，每一下都直捣花心，带着不容拒绝的狠厉，像是要让这人身体的最深处，都染上他的气息才好。  
突如其来的操弄让罗云熙眼角泛起了生理性泪水，然而所有不知是爽利还是其他的呻吟，都被吴磊一一吞下，房间里弥漫着情色的味道，以及令人面红耳赤的交合声。

“嗡……嗡……”  
原本出门时被罗云熙拿在手里的手机，因为刚刚激烈的动作而掉落在他脚边，此刻不合时宜地震动了起来，亮起的屏幕上闪动着吴磊父亲的名字。  
显然这个来电打扰到了两人的性事，罗云熙从欲海里分出了一丝理智，去纠结接不接电话的问题。  
吴磊的表情明显有些不快，他单手抱好罗云熙，快速捡起了地上躁动不安的手机，阴茎因着动作从罗云熙身体里滑了出来，只留给罗云熙难以言喻的空虚。  
“要不要好好叫给他听一下，你是怎么被我干到欲仙欲死的？”吴磊扬起一个笑容，露出的虎牙让他看起来无害极了。  
罗云熙惊恐地看着吴磊按下了接听键，然后将手机塞到了他手里。

无奈之下，罗云熙只得调整了一下自己的呼吸，让自己的声音听起来尽量正常些。  
“喂？”  
“小熙，你去哪儿了？怎么还不过来？”  
他一边听着男人的声音从小小的听筒里传来，一边发现自己被吴磊好整以暇地抱起，并且用硕大的茎头研磨着他方才被人操开了的小穴。  
罗云熙紧张得脚趾都蜷缩了起来，用充满水汽的眼神示意吴磊不要乱来，“我……刚才觉得闷…就出来散散心了……呜……”

抱着怀里的人，吴磊故意等他开口回话时，将阴茎重重地插了进去，小穴诚实地吸住了他的物事，让吴磊舒爽地低叹了一声，猝不及防被人再次填满，提醒着罗云熙现在正在对着他老公说谎的同时，甚至吃着别人的阳物，这种矛盾却让他获得了更大的快感。  
他一手艰难地拿着手机，一手紧紧搂住吴磊的脖子，以至于自己不会掉下去，为了避免自己发出更色情的声音，他只好咬住了吴磊的肩膀。  
可怕的是，吴磊竟然抱着他，一边深深地抽插着，一边慢慢像大床移动，因着这个动作，胀大了不少的阴茎，进入了更深的地方，持续的快感让罗云熙整个人抖如筛糠，咬得也愈发狠了起来。

在如潮水般涌上来的刺激感中，罗云熙再也听不清电话那头的人在说什么，竭尽全力从喉咙里压出一个“好”字后，摁下了挂机键，宛如丢烫手山芋一般，随手丢掉了手机。  
吴磊的肩头被他咬出了一个深深的牙印，他将罗云熙压在床上，柔软的床垫立即陷下去了一块。  
他跪坐在罗云熙双腿之间，并没有抽出自己的性器，双手将罗云熙的双腿分得更开，让他的小腿搭在自己的臂弯上，再俯身向人压下去，一点一点地将阴茎都全数进入到了人的身体里，换来了罗云熙难以抑制的吟叫，他吻了吻罗云熙的面颊，而后惩罚般地咬了咬他红得似乎要出血的下唇。

“叫得这么好听，刚才怎么不叫呢？还是……我干你干得你不满意？”  
压住他的双腿，稍稍托起他的臀部，好让罗云熙一低眼，就能看到吴磊是怎样操干他的画面，吴磊再次抽插了起来，带着要把身下的人完全操熟，独占欲强烈的狠劲，力度大到仿佛要把囊袋也挤进去一般。  
两人的交合处被打出了一圈白沫，肉体相撞的“啪啪”声不断冲击着罗云熙的耳膜，他嘴里不受控制发出的呻吟变得支离破碎，整个人完全被拉进了吴磊给与他的情欲里，不知道自己被硬生生操射了多少次。  
他可以清楚地看到，吴磊身下的经脉凸起的紫红凶器，是怎么贯穿他的身体的，他甚至出神地想，照吴磊这样的操弄法，他会不会被他干到怀孕？

似是看出了他的又一次走神，吴磊将他的一条大腿搭再自己的肩上，每一次进入，茎头都精准地擦过他体内的敏感点，仿佛是惩罚他的不专心。  
“你现在该叫我什么呢？”  
吴磊掐着他腰上敏感的软肉，用沙哑低沉的声线问道。  
脚后跟随着被侵入的动作，有一下没一下地点着吴磊的后背，罗云熙其实已经失去所有思考能力了，满脑子只剩下吴磊带给他的灭顶快感，他将湿漉漉的目线看向吴磊，这个比他小了很多岁，平时看起来阳光的少年，但在床上却折腾得他死去活来的男人。  
罗云熙哑着嗓子，小声从颤抖的齿间吐出两个字，“老公……”  
换来的是吴磊更加粗暴的挞伐。

情事的末尾，吴磊将黏浊的精液尽数射在了罗云熙身体深处，两个人身上都是发腻的汗液，以及身下濡湿了一大片。  
彼此胸膛起伏喘息着，吴磊理了理罗云熙额前被汗湿的黑发，亲了亲他的额头，又虔诚地在他唇上印上一吻。

“你是我的了。”


End file.
